


Sun and Moon

by Trekkiehood



Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, New Dream (Disney: Tangled), New Dream Week (Disney), Poetic, Prose Poem, Vague, new dream week 2020, prompt, reflective, sun and moon, vague character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: She was the Sun and he was the Moon.They are opposites.Yet they complete each other.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> New Dream Appreciate Week has begun!  
> Prompt 1 - Sun and Moon
> 
> I wrote something completely out of the ordinary for me. Let me know what you think as it is very different. It's kind of poetic prose type thing? idk
> 
> But please enjoy!

She was the sun and he was the moon. 

The sun shone bright during the day. She worked hard. Worked nonstop. And when night came she was able to sleep. The harder she worked during the day, the less likely she was to have nightmares at night. So she worked hard.

She was the sun and he was the moon.

The moon accompanied the night. He rarely slept. There were far too many things on his mind. While he would do nothing but watch the sun during the day, when night came, there was no light to shine over the dark shadows of his past. So he rarely slept.

She was the sun and he was the moon. 

The sun was loved by all. She was the bringer of light to even the most dismal day. Even those who thought she was too bright or was out too long respected the light she gave. After all, what is a kingdom without light? 

She was the sun and he was the moon.

The moon was loved by only some. He took away the sunlight, or so some said. Many blamed him for the inevitable darkness, not knowing that without him she would be nothing. But those who loved him, loved him more than can be transcribed. After all, what good is a light if there is no darkness?

She was the sun and he was the moon. 

The sun was pure light. She illuminated all that came into her path. She shone and she burned so bright that all who saw her knew who she was. She radiated energy and love. Her very existence brought love and light to all.

She was the sun and he was the moon.

The moon was a reflection of light. He may even argue that he wasn't light, but it only took one glance to see the truth. He was light. He was her light. She shone in him. His presence brought comfort to her and in turn, her light reflected off of him. He was just as much light as the sun and in the darkest times he shone for all.

She was the sun and he was the moon.

The sun was seen by all. People felt joy when she appeared. People lived and laughed and danced in her light. Many long nights were spent wishing for her arrival. Many of her disappearances were mourned. All waited for her to be seen in the horizon. It was impossible not to notice her. She was the light of all waking hours. 

She was the sun and he was the moon 

The moon was seen by few. When he appeared many did not notice. His presence was not valued by all. But those who did notice, those who valued him, they valued him with all they had. It is not hard to love the sun, but to love the moon, oh, to love the moon fills the heart with peace. For none are quite as loyal as he. He was light to those willing to see him. 

She was the sun and he was the moon. 

The sun brought warmth. Her brilliant rays breaking the ice in the hearts of many. Her love and comfort providing heat in the midst of winter and stealing the mournful chill with nothing but her smile.

She was the sun and he was the moon.

The moon cooled the heat. Not all love heat and he knows this. The sun can leave a burn when left unattended, so he brings the cool of night. He tempers the heat, not allowing her to get out of hand. He cools the heat with his very presence. 

She was the sun and he was the moon. 

The sun loved the moon. She loved everything about him. She loved his smile and his charm. She loved his presence and his strength. She loved him with all she had in her.

She was the sun and he was the moon. 

The moon loved the sun. He loved her smile and her warmth. He loved her beauty and her light. He loved everything about her. He loved her with all he had in him. 

She was the sun and he was the moon.

They completed each other. One without the other was nothing. For what is a day without night? What is the light with no darkness? What is warmth with no chill? Wat was the sun with no moon? What was her without him?

She was the sun and he was the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
